Petites histoires du temps d'Albion
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Arthur est roi. Recueil d'histoires écrites pendant les nuits du FoF. dernières histoires : Le Meilleur et le Pire de Camelot, Limites
1. La Tour de l'Enchanteur

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Bibelot"._

_._

**La Tour de l'Enchanteur**

**.**

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, l'avenir seul le dirait mais le Roi Arthur était sûr d'une chose. Merlin n'était plus son serviteur... Ce qui entrait dans la catégorie « Meilleur » mais il était Sorcier de la Cour et parfois Arthur se demandait s'il ne devait pas ranger cette promotion dans la catégorie « Pire ».

Le problème n'était pas la magie. Non... ça, ça pouvait encore aller. Arthur avait bien retenu la leçon. Tous les Sorciers n'étaient pas maléfiques. La magie était comme une épée. C'était celui qui en disposait qui décidait quoi en faire.

Bon soyons honnête... Savoir que son idiot de serviteur était capable de l'étaler par terre en un claquement de doigt lui était tout de même resté en travers de la gorge pendant un petit moment. Qui aurait pu penser que la magie choisirait un tel imbécile pour...

Bref, le problème n'était pas la magie. Enfin pas toujours. Il devait d'ailleurs penser à rappeler à Merlin de ne pas tester ses potions, sorts ou autres mixtures quand toute une délégation étrangère se trouvait à Camelot. Les Rois voisins appréciaient rarement de voir leurs ambassadeurs transformé en grenouille... Surtout par erreur !

En fait, le problème c'était la tour de Merlin. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur pour être plus précis. En d'autres mots, l'incroyable capharnaüm qui se trouvait là-bas. Monsieur le Grand Enchanteur était capable de lancer des éclairs, des boules de feu, de faire obéir un Dragon ; bon d'accord pour ce dernier point c'était parce qu'il était également un Dragonnier ; mais inventer un sort pour ranger ses affaires ça non il en était incapable ! Tous ces livres, tous ces grimoires, tous ces artéfacts, tous ces talismans... Quel besoin avait-il d'entasser tout ça là-bas ?

Incapable de jeter un sort pour ranger ses affaires mais sans doute capable de faire en sorte que sa tour soit plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur...

Le problème était donc la tour de Merlin et les objets qu'elle contenait. Les objets DANGEREUX surtout ! Une pauvre servante avait fini à l'autre bout du château sans savoir comment juste en touchant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une boîte à musique.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer ! C'était à Arthur d'agir. Il était le Roi après tout.

« Merlin ! » appela-t-il en poussant la porte de la tour maudite.

Il n'était pas là bien sûr mais il ne devait pas être loin. Quelque chose mijotait dans la cheminée. Mieux valait ne pas s'en approcher.

Arthur observa les alentours. Un livre était ouvert sur l'une des tables. Une statuette en forme de singe se trouvait à côté. Arthur se souvenait avoir vu Merlin l'acheter au marché, un bibelot parmi d'autres sur l'étal qu'ils avaient observés.

Enfin quelque chose d'inoffensif ici !

Arthur prit la statuette pour l'examiner d'un peu plus près mais quand il voulut la reposer... Que s'était-il passé ? Comment la table avait-elle pu devenir aussi grande... Non ce n'était pas la table. C'était lui. Il avait...

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Si c'était dans la tour de Merlin, ça NE pouvait PAS être inoffensif !

« Ar- »

Le reste de son nom se perdit dans un immense éclat de rire.

Merlin... Il allait voir.

Mais les vociférations d'Arthur ne ressemblaient qu'à des couinements ridicules.

« Si tu as l'apparence... tu dois en avoir le cerveau. Je n'avais donc pas tort. » déclara Merlin entre deux éclats de rire.

Le Roi était furieux. Dès qu'il retrouverait sa véritable apparence... Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas mettre au pilori son principal conseiller mais il avait plein d'autres moyens pour se venger.

…

* * *

Et voilà !


	2. Histoire de Tarte

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__**Gâteau**__"._

_Il sera question de l'un des chapitres d'Eolhsand (Scène 20 : Un plan ridicule). En voici donc un léger résumé : Merlin et Arthur étaient à la poursuite de Fées. Les Fées aiment ce qui est rare et un gâteau confectionné par un Prince c'est rare._

* * *

**Histoire de Tarte**

**.  
**

Arthur n'était plus Prince. Arthur était Roi. Guenièvre n'était plus Servante. Guenièvre était Reine. Mais la Reine continuait de faire des gâteaux à son Roi comme la Servante en avait fait à son Prince.

Parfois leur meilleur ami à tous deux, le principal conseiller du Roi, le plus grand Sorcier d'Albion, partageaient avec eux l'excellent gâteau de Guenièvre. Ils en profitaient pour parler du temps passé, du temps où Merlin n'était que le serviteur du Prince Arthur.

Dès que Guenièvre faisait une tarte, une histoire, toujours la même, revenait. La Reine n'avait jamais réussi à avoir le fin de mot de cette histoire. Elle savait juste qu'il était question d'une tarte qu'Arthur avait fait. Elle se souvenait l'avoir aidé mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à en savoir plus là-dessus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que cette histoire entraînait de long fou-rire de la part de Merlin tandis qu'Arthur lui interdisait à tout prix d'en parler. Bien sûr Merlin passait outre puis commençait à raconter l'histoire.

Tout ceci c'était passé à l'époque où les Fées enlevaient les enfants de Camelot et les échangeaient contre des bébés de bois. Apparemment la tarte avait un rapport avec tout ça.

Mais Arthur faisait toujours taire Merlin et pour détourner la conversation, il se mettait à raconter des histoires dérangeantes à propos de son conseiller. La fois où il l'avait trouvé avec une des robes de Morgane par exemple. Puis Merlin reprenait la parole et commençait à conter une autre histoire croustillante à propos d'Arthur.

Si Guenièvre n'y avait pas mis bon ordre ces échanges n'auraient jamais eu de fin.

Elle élevait un peu la voix. Roi et Conseiller cessaient de se chamailler pendant un court instant mais leurs enfantillages reprenaient toujours très rapidement. Sur un autre sujet. Un autre thème. N'importe quoi.

Guenièvre levait alors les yeux au ciel. Beaucoup de chose avaient changé mais leurs gamineries... Non. Ça jamais !

...

* * *

PvC (en sautillant partout) : Dis ! Dis ! T'oublie pas que tu me dois un thème. Souviens-toi.

A : Comment l'oublier...


	3. Au coin du Feu

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__**Bromance**__"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise).  
_

_Il n'y a pas de spoiler particulier... Sur la vrai saison comme sur ma saison virtuelle... D'ailleurs ce petit OS serait plutôt à lié à ma saison virtuelle._

_Bonne lecture._

_._

* * *

_**Au Coin du Feu**_

_**.**_

Il y avait certains soirs où Arthur n'avait besoin que d'une chose. De repos... Bon peut-être d'une deuxième... De silence. Et enfin d'une troisième... Un ami.

Parfois c'était Lancelot qu'il choisissait comme compagnon. Ils avaient le même idéal. Ils se ressemblaient tant sur certains points. Mais Lancelot était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir en ce moment.

Quand Arthur n'avait pas vraiment envie de calme, il choisissait Gauvain. Le Chevalier l'entraînaient toujours dans les pires tavernes de Camelot. Un peu de bagarre et beaucoup d'alcool ; à moins que ce ne soit le contraire ; ça vous remontait toujours un homme... Selon Gauvain évidemment.

Mais quand Arthur ne voulait vraiment voir personne, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait se rendre, un lieu où peu osait aller. Même lui ne s'y rendait que sur la pointe des pieds.

Ce n'était pas parce que le propriétaire de cet endroit était effrayant. Bien au contraire ! Bon peut-être que dans certaines circonstances, il pouvait l'être. C'était le lieu en lui-même qui était terrifiant en fait. La dernière fois qu'il y était allé, Arthur s'était retrouvé transformé en singe il ne savait pas vraiment comment.

Forte heureusement la Tour semblait tout de suite moins menaçante dès que son occupant se trouvait dedans.

Merlin était encore une fois penché sur il ne savait quelle mixture mais il abandonna son travail en voyant entrer son Roi. Arthur lui fit signe de continuer ce qu'il faisait pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers son fauteuil préféré, celui qui se trouvait tout près du feu.

Mais Merlin n'obéit pas ; Merlin n'obéissait jamais ; et l'Enchanteur s'approcha de lui. En s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait en face de celui de son Roi, un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Sorcier. Il fit ensuite un petit signe de tête... Comme s'il était en train de saluer quelqu'un.

Évidemment...

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Arthur.

Merlin lui lança un regard étonné.

« Tu étais en train de lui parler n'est-ce pas ? »

L'Enchanteur se mit à se gratter le haut de la tête.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à le faire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

-Oh tu réagis au moins ! On ne dirait plus que tu dors debout. »

Merlin préféra ne pas relever.

« Un problème Sire ? »

Arthur fut aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Je ne veux pas en parler ! »

L'Enchanteur inclina la tête. Si c'était ce que son Roi voulait...

Le silence s'installa. Les deux hommes regardaient le feu. Un long moment passa.

Merlin finit par se remettre au travail. Le plus souvent son Roi venait pour discuter. De tout et de rien. Du présent et du passé. Mais certains soirs, il ne voulait que du silence... Ou un ami qui l'écoutait.

Arthur finit par s'endormir. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Merlin alla chercher un couverture pour l'étendre sur son Roi puis il le contempla pendant un long moment.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qu'Arthur n'entendit pas.

« Moi je serais toujours là. »

...

* * *

PvC affiche une mine boudeuse.

PvC : Ce soir je finirais peut-être pas réussir à avoir UN thème.

Ahélya sifflote l'air de rien.


	4. Le plus grand Sorcier d'Albion

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__**Dragon**__"._

___Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._  


_Oui le thème 1 arrive après le 2 mais c'est à cause de la VIANDE !_

* * *

_**Le plus grand Sorcier d'Albion**_

_**.**_

Camelot avait les meilleurs Chevaliers et son Roi n'avait rien à leur envier. Il n'était donc pas rare de voir d'autres Chevaliers venir dans la Cité pour défier les hommes du Roi Arthur. Ce dernier donnait rarement son accord à de tel duel mais il organisait régulièrement des tournois où des Chevaliers venant de tous les coins et recoins d'Albion pouvaient s'affronter. Les meilleurs restaient souvent à Camelot... Ou s'y trouvaient déjà depuis longtemps.

Les duels de Sorciers étaient déjà plus rares et Arthur ne donnait pas de bon cœur son autorisation. S'il avait pu imaginer les dégâts engendrés par le premier duel, il n'aurait jamais dit oui. Il ne pouvait même pas blâmer Merlin. L'Enchanteur savait ce qu'il faisait. Enfin apparemment. Ses adversaires en revanche...

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas refuser le présent duel. Un Roi voisin avait jeté le gant... Ou plutôt son Sorcier l'avait fait. Camelot devait relever le défi mais Merlin était introuvable. Arthur avait accepté malgré son absence. Le duel aurait lieu le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Merlin était déjà présent dans l'arène quand Arthur arriva en compagnie de l'autre Roi et de son Sorcier. Ils ne parurent nullement surpris par l'apparition soudaine de l'Enchanteur. Le Sorcier étranger balaya tout ça d'un revers de la manche de sa longue tunique.

« Rien de plus simple que de lire l'avenir dans un bol d'eau. »

Sauf que Merlin en était incapable. Vraiment incapable. Mais il avait d'autres moyens...

Les deux Sorciers se firent face. Leurs Rois les observaient.

« Mon mage est un spécialiste des illusions. Elles sont plus vraies que nature. »

Difficile de répondre pour Arthur. Quelle pouvait bien être la spécialité de Merlin ? Quelques années plus tôt il aurait sûrement répondu l'idiotie mais...

Le Sorcier étranger leva alors les bras et ferma les yeux.

« Il n'a même pas besoin de dire ses sortilèges. Il est impossible pour votre Sorcier de savoir ce qu'il va faire. »

Arthur ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il n'aimait pas du tout le petit sourire que Merlin affichait.

L'Enchanteur releva soudain la tête et se mit à parler d'un ton plus que rauque.

« Je ne connais pas ce sort. »

Ce n'était pas un sort. Voilà ce qu'Arthur était sur le point de dire mais l'autre Sorcier avait fini son incantation. Il n'y avait plus qu'à admirer.

Un Dragon... Un énorme Dragon se trouvait au dessus de l'arène et s'il n'avait pas été légèrement transparent Arthur l'aurait sûrement pris pour un vrai.

« C'est impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

-Est-il capable de cracher du feu ? » demanda Arthur.

Mais il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre Roi de répondre.

« Parce que ceux-là en sont parfaitement capable. » ajouta-t-il en montrant un point qui ne cessait de grossir dans le ciel.

L'illusion disparut lorsque les Dragons arrivèrent près de l'arène. L'autre Sorcier s'avouait vaincu.

Camelot acclama son Sorcier. Arthur resta silencieux. Il cherchait un silhouette blanche. Aucune trace d'elle. Elle n'était donc pas venue avec eux.

Les Dragons repartirent comme ils étaient venu et plus tard, dans la soirée, Arthur prit Merlin à partie.

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'il allait faire apparaître un Dragon ?

- Rien de plus simple que de lire l'avenir dans un bol d'eau.

-Tu en es incapable ! »

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre... Quelqu'un très proche de Merlin et cela même si elle était à des centaines de lieux de lui.

« Tricheur ! »

...

* * *

A : J'essaie cruche ou pas ?

PvC : Moi je pourrais essayer.

A : Pas question. Te connaissant tu vas faire du slash avec bashing de l'officiel.


	5. Ce qu'elle est

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__**Conviction**__"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

_Pas de spoiler... Juste une envie de fic à propos du fameux Secret..._

* * *

**Ce qu'elle est...**

.

La magie était maléfique. C'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit. C'était ce que son père avait toujours dit... Et il l'avait cru. Pendant si longtemps. Presque toute sa vie.

Son père avait eu raison. La magie était maléfique... Du moins elle pouvait l'être. Elle pouvait n'être que destruction. Elle pouvait être à l'origine des pires maux de la Terre. Elle était une force sombre dont les secrets ne se transmettaient qu'aux heures les plus noires.

Il faisait pourtant grand jour quand il avait appris son secret. Le Temps était clair. Le soleil brillait. Il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour mettre à mal ses convictions. Ce n'était pas le bon temps. Il aurait dû pleuvoir. Le ciel aurait dû gronder... Pleurer.

Et le secret en donna un nouveau.

Il l'avait observé. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Ces branches qui assommaient ses ennemis par le plus grand des hasards... Le fait qu'il s'en sort toujours sans la moindre égratignure...

La magie protégeaient ceux qui la servaient... Et ceux qui la haïssaient.

Un jour, il n'y avait plus eu de secret. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il lui avait dit...

« Je sais. »

Le magie pouvait avoir peur. La magie pouvait être terrorisée.

« Montre-moi. » avait-il ajouté. Je veux la voir. »

Je veux te voir l'utiliser...

Il avait fallu du temps au Sorcier pour se calmer mais il avait finalement montré au Prince la vérité... Une autre vérité.

Et le Prince avait enfin vu l'ultime preuve, celle qui lui avait toujours échappé. Les yeux d'or.

La magie était magnifique. Cette idée ne l'avait plus quitté. Nouvelle certitude.

Et en voyant L'Enchanteur allumer les feux de Beltaine, le Roi qui avait été ce Prince si aveugle s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois mais il n'avait pas oublié.

La Magie était maléfique.

La Magie était magnifique.

La Magie était ténèbres.

La Magie était lumière.

Tout dépendait de celui qui l'utilisait...

...

* * *

Et de un... Peut-être que PvC finira par en avoir un puisque j'ai envie d'en faire plus que d'habitude.


	6. Roi cherche Conseiller d'urgence !

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__**Colère**__"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

* * *

**Roi cherche Conseiller d'urgence !**

.

« Où est-il encore passé ? »

Le Roi Arthur parcourait les couloirs de Camelot d'un pas pressé. Il était à la recherche de Merlin. Comme avant. Comme lorsque qu'il était son serviteur. Il n'était jamais là au bon moment et au bon endroit... Enfin il n'était jamais à l'endroit que son Roi désirait car en vérité Merlin trouvait toujours le moyen de se trouver au bon endroit et au bon moment... Son bon endroit. Son bon moment. Le Roi et lui n'avaient juste pas la même définition pour ses choses.

Mais la situation était critique. Il avait besoin de Merlin. Il avait besoin de la sagesse de son ami et cela même si l'affaire n'était pas magique. Il avait même affronté la Tour de l'Enchanteur mais nulle trace de Merlin dans son antre. La Tour était même étrangement calme. Pas de potion farfelue qui mijotait. Aucun grimoire ouvert sur la table... dont on réussissait à voir le bois pour une fois. Pas d'objet dangereux à l'horizon. Le Maître de la Tour était absent alors que son Roi avait besoin de lui de toute urgence.

De guerre lasse, Arthur finit par se rendre aux appartements de sa Reine. Peut-être que Guenièvre avait une idée à propos de l'endroit où il se trouvait ?

Il la trouva en compagne de quelques dames de la Cour. Lancelot veillait sur elles. Il fit signe à Guenièvre en entrant. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre. Le Roi et la Reine quittèrent la pièce après un petit signe de tête au meilleur chevalier de Camelot.

« Sais-tu où se trouve Merlin ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu quitter le château. Tu as essayé la Tour ?

-Bien sûr. Il n'y est pas. Tout est en ordre là-bas d'ailleurs. »

Peut-être avait-il enfin fini par créer le sortilège de rangement qu'Arthur n'avait cessé de lui réclamer ?

Guenièvre réfléchissait.

« On dirait même qu'il a quitté Camelot, ajouta Arthur.

-Si on dirait qu'il a quitté Camelot, il ne peut donc être qu'à un seul endroit. »

Il est vrai que Merlin n'y était pas allé depuis longtemps.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se rend là-bas, finit par avouer Arthur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler régulièrement !

-La magie. » suggéra la Reine.

Elle avait bon dos la magie. Dès qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quelque chose à propos des actions de Merlin c'était la réponse qu'il recevait. La Magie. Décidément, cette réponse avait le don de l'horripiler et il la détestait encore plus que la magie elle-même à l'époque où il la considérait comme étant maléfique. C'est dire !

« N'as-tu pas un moyen de le contacter ?

-Je l'aurais déjà utilisé. »

Les réflexions de Guenièvres reprirent.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de lui, il reviendra. Il revient toujours. C'est...

-Je sais. C'est la Magie. »

...

* * *

PvC : Si jamais tu as envie de conquérir le monde pendant la soirée, je peux prendre ta place tu sais.

Ahélya se contente de soupirer.


	7. Ce que l'on cache à Arthur  1

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "__**Rêve**__"._

_Le principe : Contrairement aux nuits, on a 2 heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise). _

_Ce jeu se déroule tout au long de la journée du 14 juillet en l'honneur des un an du FoF. On peut prendre les thèmes en cours et on n'est pas obligée de tous les traiter... Ou traiter ceux qui ont été donné très tôt ce matin... Comme "**Rêve**".  
_

_N.B. : C'est le premier OS de ces petites histoires où El (l'OC de ma saison virtuelle) est réellement présente. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour non ?_

* * *

**Ce que l'on cache à Arthur - 1**

**.**

Le Roi Arthur cherchait Merlin pour une affaire urgente. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci le problème était magique et les problèmes magiques étaient du ressort de Merlin. L'Enchanteur avait donc intérêt à être de retour.

Arthur commença par la tour. Merlin était là et il n'était pas seul à la grande surprise du Roi. Elle était donc de retour à Camelot. Voilà une chose qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Il y a un problème ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda aussitôt Arthur.

L'Enchanteur et la femme blanche échangèrent un regard.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir Merlin Sire ? S'étonna la Barde.

-Me raccompagner à Camelot plutôt. » intervint Merlin.

Là n'était pas la question.

« Tu ne sors jamais de la Vallée sans raison, dit Arthur. C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre du moins. Comme j'avais cru comprendre que ta seule présence à Camelot pouvait être nuisible à... »

A quoi d'ailleurs ? Au temps ? Au présent ? Au futur ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Ce fut rapide mais le Roi s'en rendit compte. Si Eolhsand ne laissait rien paraître, Merlin semblait toujours distrait quand il parlait d'esprit à esprit avec la Barde.

Arthur leur jeta un regard soupçonneux mais il n'eut pas le temps de les interroger comme il voulait... Du moins d'interroger Merlin comme il le voulait. Il avait plus de chance de faire cracher le morceau à Merlin qu'à la femme Blanche.

« Laissez-nous nous charger du clan de Lutin Sire, lui dit alors Eolhsand. Ils sont plus facétieux que malveillants mais... »

Arthur lui fit signe de se taire. Il détestait quand elle faisait ça. Voilà pourquoi il préférait la savoir dans la Vallée.

Encore une fois ce fut rapide... Et de la part de Merlin. Un mouvement vers la Barde qu'il interrompit presque aussitôt. Certainement sur son ordre à elle.

L'Enchanteur adressa ensuite un regard empli de reproche à son Roi.

Arthur baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas savoir la Barde à Camelot. Après tout cela faisait du bien à Merlin d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler Magie... Enfin qui comprenait ce qu'il disait quand il parlait de magie. C'était les pouvoirs d'Eolhsand qui étaient gênants. Le Roi n'aimait pas que quelqu'un puisse savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête. Bien sûr, il savait bien que les pouvoirs d'Eolhsand ne fonctionnaient pas tout à fait de cette manière. Que sans contact physique, elle ne percevait que les émotions des autres. Elle avait dû percevoir son inquiétude ainsi que la présence des Lutins tout simplement.

Arthur se demandait souvent comme Merlin pouvait supporter le lien qu'il avait avec Eolhsand.

« Je suis désolé. » fit le Roi.

Merlin parut satisfait par ses excuses mais la Barde resta impassible.

« Je... Je vais vous laisser. »

Le Roi se dirigea vers la porte de la Tour.

« Nous nous occuperons des lutins Votre Majesté, lui rappela Eolhsand.

-Je vais leur annoncé votre arrivée en ce cas. » répondit le Roi.

Merlin regarda Arthur quitter la pièce d'un air grave. Il se tourna ensuite vers Eolhsand. La Bade lui avait fermé son esprit ; pas totalement bien sûr, c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire depuis longtemps ; mais elle ne laissait passer que ce qu'elle voulait bien au travers de leur lien et pour le moment c'était ses inquiétudes pour Camelot. Si le plan de Morgane réussissait c'était la fin de la Cité.

« Nous devrions lui dire, fit Merlin.

-Tu as partagé ce rêve avec moi, lui répondit Eolhsand. C'est ainsi que cela doit se passer. Il ne doit rien savoir. »

Sans doute mais cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

...

* * *

A : La 2ème partie se fera avec le thème « Mémoire ». Quand... Je ne sais pas trop encore... Tout dépend de mon inspiration pour le thème de 16h.

PvC : Et mon thème à moi !


	8. Ce que l'on cache à Arthur  2

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "__**Mémoire**__"._

_Le principe : Contrairement aux nuits, on a 2 heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise). _

_Ce jeu se déroule tout au long de la journée du 14 juillet en l'honneur des un an du FoF. On peut prendre les thèmes en cours et on n'est pas obligée de tous les traiter... et je poursuis avec les thèmes donnés précédemment... Mais « **Domination du monde **» me plaît bien quand même. Aurais-je le temps d'écrire dessus ?_

_N.B. : On poursuit donc la petite histoire précédente._

* * *

**Ce que l'on cache à Arthur - 2**

**.**

Ils étaient tous deux penchés au dessus du chaudron en train de préparer l'antidote au philtre de Morgane, leurs esprits ne faisant qu'un. Elle avait besoin de ses pouvoirs. Il avait besoin de sa mémoire.

**Comment Morgane a-t-elle pu avoir accès à ce sort ?**

La question ne s'était pas plus tôt formée dans un coin de son esprit que la réponse surgit dans un autre, qui n'était pas tout à fait le sien.

**Il suffit d'avoir le bon grimoire... Ou de s'adresser à la bonne personne.**

** Tu as dû utiliser la mémoire des Dragons pour trouver le contre-sort. On ne peut pas trouver cette...**

** Formule dans le premier grimoire venu. Mais nous nous pencherons sur cette question plus tard.**

Ils reprirent leur activité en silence pendant un instant. Mais Merlin ne pouvait pas rester silencieux trop longtemps.

**Utiliser un philtre d'amour sur Gwen et Lancelot. Comment a-t-elle pu avoir cette idée ?**

Ça ne dura qu'un court instant mais leurs esprits se séparèrent. Elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il devait savoir. Alors il s'accrocha. Fouina. Fouilla. Il savait comment faire maintenant. Pas aussi bien qu'elle mais il savait...

** Non. Tu te...**

** Trompes. Ce n'est qu'une...**

** Possibilité. Impossible.**

** Je l'ai vu. Tes rêves...**

** Peuvent se tromper. Tu le sais...**

** Aussi bien que moi...**

Elle sépara brusquement son esprit du sien. C'était douloureux. Surtout quand cela avait lieu aussi soudainement. Il l'avait énervé et elle se vengeait. C'était mesquin, ils le savaient tous les deux mais c'était ainsi qu'elle fonctionnait et il détestait ça... Comme son père et son grand-père avant lui.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation. » dit-elle à voix haute.

Il voulait l'avoir pourtant.

« Nous en reparlerons. Je te le promet Merlin. Mais pas maintenant. Le contre-sort ne peut attendre. »

Elle avait raison. Comme trop souvent. Bien, il garderait ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête pour le moment. Mais plus tard, elle ne pourrait se dérober à ses questions.

Leurs esprits ne firent plus qu'un de nouveau. Association de la Magie et de la Mémoire des Dragons. Et quand ils finirent le contre-sort, la pensée fut commune.

**J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à l'utiliser.**

Le soir même, Arthur organisait une fête. C'est à ce moment-là que Morgane avait décidé d'agir. Ils réussirent à la contrer sans avoir à utiliser la potion qu'ils avaient préparé. Sans qu'Arthur ne soit au courant également. Quelque part comme au bon vieux temps.

Lorsqu'ils décidèrent de faire enfin une apparition à la fête du Roi, Arthur les examina attentivement, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Il y renonça mais ce n'était que partie remise.

« On commençait à se demander où pouvait bien se trouver le plus grand Sorcier d'Albion, leur dit-il. Personne ne veut croire que la ponctualité n'est pas en son pouvoir.

-Je ne suis jamais en retard, protesta Merlin.

-C'était moi qui te réveillais le plus souvent alors que cela aurait dû être le contraire. »

Et pour couper court à la conversation, le Roi alla inviter sa Reine à danser.

L'Enchanteur et la Barde, eux, ne dansèrent pas. Ils observaient. Merlin remarqua soudain Gwen dans les bras de Lancelot. La Reine dansait avec le Chevalier. L'Enchanteur repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Eolhsand. Elle se trompait. Sûrement. Ce ne pouvait pas être prémonitoire.

Il sentit la présence rassurante de la Barde à ses côtés. Mentalement et physiquement. Elle lui avait pris la main et s'était serrée contre lui. Arthur n'avait personne qui pourrait le soutenir ainsi... Sauf Gwen mais...

**Il t'a toi.**

Il la regarda.

**Vas-tu repartir pour la Vallée ?**

Elle lui sourit. Tristement.

**Pas tout de suite.**

Assis sur son trône, le Roi observait son conseiller et la femme blanche. Ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose. Encore. Il finirait par savoir quoi, se jura-t-il intérieurement.

...

* * *

A : Mince... Normalement ce sont mes fics sur Eragon qui me rendent mélancolique. Pas Merlinou.

PvC : Et mon thème ?

A : Tu vas le dire à chaque fic que je fais ?

PvC : Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je l'ai.


	9. De vieilles Rumeurs

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "__**Bavardage**__"._

_Le principe : Contrairement aux nuits, on a 2 heures pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise). _

_Ce jeu se déroule tout au long de la journée du 14 juillet en l'honneur des un an du FoF. On peut prendre les thèmes en cours et on n'est pas obligée de tous les traiter... _

_N.B. : Plutôt un entre-deux qu'une suite à : « Ce que l'on cache à Arthur »._

* * *

**De vieilles Rumeurs**

.

D'un règne à l'autre, beaucoup de choses pouvaient changeaient mais peu importait le Roi, en cuisine, au lavoir, dans les chambres tandis que l'on changeait les draps... S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne changeait pas c'était les bavardages des domestiques. Les commérages allaient toujours bon train et aujourd'hui les serviteurs de Camelot avaient un morceau de choix à se mettre sous la dent.

C'était Cyrielle qui avait été la première à répandre la nouvelle. Elle avait vu les Dragons. L'Enchanteur était de retour et il n'était pas seul. Elle était revenue avec lui.

Maurin avait confirmé. Il avait vu le conseiller aller jusqu'à sa tour et quelqu'un dont le visage était caché sous une lourde capuche blanche le suivait.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Puis Flore avait vu le Roi se diriger vers la Tour pour en ressortir presque aussitôt. Troublé. Un peu soucieux.

Le Roi était toujours troublé quand il se trouvait seul avec ces deux-là.

C'était enfin Colombe qui avait apporté la confirmation ultime. Elle était en train de servir quelques rafraîchissement dans les appartements de la Reine et sans se faire annoncer, elle était arrivée. La Reine avait alors congédié tout le monde afin de parler avec elle puis elle ordonna à Colombe de faire préparer une chambre pour leur invitée.

Selon Florentin, la femme blanche était sous son autre apparence, celle du monstre. Beaucoup avaient frissonné en entendant ses mots. La magie n'était peut-être plus interdite mais voir de telle créature se promener librement à Camelot...

Colombe avait très vite démenti cette information. Elle avait vu la femme blanche, elle, et son apparence était tout à fait normale, humaine. Elle avait juste l'air un peu plus jeune que lors de sa dernière visite.

« Si ça se trouve elle ne vieillit mais rajeunit ? » avait suggéré Ida.

Florentin avait alors fait remarquer que l'Enchanteur ne semblait pas vieillir non plus. C'était la magie. Certainement.

« Si j'avais des pouvoirs, je ferais pareil. » confia Odeline qui n'avait pas encore vingt ans.

Hersende avec ses cinquante ans bien tassés avait levé les yeux au ciel en l'entendant.

Mais c'est Brunon qui avait posé la question la plus intéressante.

« Vous croyez qu'il va dormir avec elle ? »

Mattin leur confia alors qu'il avait entendu Sir Gauvain poser la même question à l'Enchanteur et celui-ci était devenu encore plus rouge que la chemise qu'il portait aujourd'hui.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois, rappela Hagrold. Du temps du Roi Uther déjà... »

Hersende le fit taire.

« Le Roi ne peut tolérer une telle chose. Ils ne sont pas mariés.

-Comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.

-Le Roi Arthur...

-Est parfaitement au courant de ce qui se trame entre ces deux-là. Et depuis longtemps !

-La Reine en ce cas.

-Vu comme elle fait les yeux doux au Chevalier Lancelot...

-Colin ! Ces mots pourrait te valoir la corde !

-Prouve que j'ai tort !

-La Reine aime tendrement notre Roi. Nul ne pourrait en douter. Ce n'est que grâce à leur amour qu'elle est Reine aujourd'hui. Avant elle n'était que... »

Ils furent nombreux à acquiescer. Beaucoup avaient connu la Reine Guenièvre... Du temps où elle n'était encore que Gwen pour tous.

Mais les amours officielles étaient beaucoup moins intéressantes que les histoires galantes officieuses. On en revint donc à l'Enchanteur et à sa Barde.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'utilisera pas la chambre.

-Oui. Elle restera sûrement dans la Tour. Avec lui.

-Dans la Tour ? Quelle endroit désagréable pour...

-Ce sont des Sorciers...

-Je maintiens que le Roi Arthur ne peut pas autoriser...

-Son père le faisait bien !

-Il n'était certainement au courant de rien. »

Une voix enfantine s'éleva soudain.

« Mais... Mais du temps du Roi Uther, peut-être qu'ils ne dormaient pas vraiment ensemble.

-Il passait déjà toutes ces nuits dans sa chambre. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire... »

Un discret coup de coude et un chuchotement.

« C'est à une gamine que tu parles Brunon. »

Il fit signe à Mattin qu'il avait compris.

« Que penses-tu qu'ils faisaient petite ?

-Et bien... la Magie était interdite alors... Alors peut-être que l'Enchanteur allait dans sa chambre pour... Pour faire de la Magie. »

On regarda l'enfant.

On réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

On éclata de rire.

Brunon lui tapota alors la tête.

« Quand tu seras plus grande, un garçon te montrera la magie qu'on fait à ces moments-là. »

…

Dans la Tour, L'Enchanteur était à mille lieux de se douter des bavardages qu'il avait provoqué. Il était en train de réunir les ingrédients du sortilège qu'Eolhsand et lui devaient réaliser... Pour sauver Camelot de Morgane. Encore une fois.

Il cherchait dans toute sa Tour, seul, tandis qu'Eolhsand était assisse à même le sol, sa main posé à plat sur la pierre. Elle souriait.

Un discret éclat de rire interrompit soudain les recherches de Merlin.

**Qu'y a-t-il ?**

** Écoute...**

Un silence puis...

** Ce ne serait pas la première fois.**

** Peut-être qu'elle n'utilisera pas la chambre.**

** Le Roi Arthur...**

** Ils ne sont pas mariés...**

** Elle restera sûrement dans la Tour. Avec lui.**

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Les rumeurs continuaient donc. Même après tout ce temps !

**Peut-être devrais-je rester dans la Tour cette nuit ?**

** El !**

Et si en plus elle continuait à les encourager !

...

* * *

A : Bon et bien c'est plus joyeux cette fois non ?

PvC : Je peux avoir un autre thème ?

A : Tu en as déjà eu un !

PvC : J'en veux un autre !


	10. Explique moi

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__**Précision**__"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

_._

* * *

**Explique-moi**

.

La vie à Camelot avait repris un cours normal. Il y avait juste un peu plus de magie dans l'air. Un peu plus de rumeurs aussi sans doute. Le Roi passait d'ailleurs un peu moins de temps dans la Tour de son Enchanteur mais parfois, le soir, quand l'envie le prenait, il allait jusqu'à la Tour et il s'asseyait sur son fauteuil préféré, celui qui était tout près du feu.

Elle n'était jamais là quand il venait et d'une certaine manière cela dérangeait Arthur. Elle savait qu'il venait. Elle savait qu'il voulait parler à Merlin seul à seul. Elle savait et elle partait avant qu'il ne soit là et Merlin... Merlin l'attendait car lui aussi savait qu'il viendrait. Mais même si l'Enchanteur savait pour sa venue, il ne lui demandait rien. Il attendait toujours qu'Arthur parle le premier mais... mais quelque chose bloquait Arthur. Ses visites à la Tour avait perdu de leur spontanéité.

Elles ne s'interrompirent pas pour autant. Le Roi rendait visite à l'Enchanteur. Il s'asseyait au coin de feu et l'Enchanteur le rejoignait ou se consacrait à ses mixtures, à sa magie tandis que le Roi le regardait faire.

Voir Merlin utiliser la magie était resté quelque chose d'étrange pour lui. Il savait que ça faisait parti de Merlin comme se battre faisait partie de lui mais... Mais c'était de la magie et il ne comprenait pas. Il avait essayé pourtant. De multiples fois. Trop souvent.

Ce soir-là, Merlin était en train de préparer un sort. C'était un cadeau avait-il dit à Arthur. En le voyant s'entraîner, le Roi comprit très vite qui en était le destinataire. Un Dragon... Le dessin d'un dragon qui sortait de terre pour s'animer jusqu'à disparaître.

« Comment fais-tu ? » Demanda soudain Arthur alors que l'Enchanteur faisait un mouvement de la main pour faire bouger son Dragon.

Merlin le regarda d'un air étonné. Pourquoi cette question ? Pourquoi en ce moment ?

« C'est simple, commença à dire l'Enchanteur. Le Dragon est...

-Non pas ça, l'interrompit Arthur. Pas ce sort-là. Juste... Juste la magie. Comment fais-tu ? «

L'Enchanteur préféra aller s'asseoir à côté d'Arthur. Si son Roi souhaitait vraiment une réponse à cette question, cela allait prendre du temps.

« C'est... C'est simple, dit Merlin. Il me suffit d'y penser. »

Il savait très bien que cette réponse n'allait pas plaire à Arthur, qu'il allait lui demander d'être plus précis.

« Mais comment fais-tu ? Ça doit bien te faire quelque chose. C'est de la magie. C'est... »

Comment pouvait-il le dire sans froisser Merlin ?

« Ce n'est pas normal ? Dit l'Enchanteur à la place du Roi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je...

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal pour moi Arthur, l'interrompit Merlin. Ça a toujours fais partie de moi. Ça a toujours été là.

-Mais tu as bien appris pourtant... Comme j'ai appris à me battre.

-J'ai appris des sorts. Pas la Magie. »

Quelle était la différence ?

Merlin tenta bien de l'expliquer à Arthur mais plus le temps passait, plus son Roi demandait des précisions et plus il s'embrouillait dans ses explications jusqu'à ce qu'ils renoncent l'un comme l'autre à cette conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu trop souvent et avec toujours le même résultat... Un bon mal de crâne pour Arthur avec toujours la même résolution : la prochaine fois, il ne demanderait pas d'explication.

...

* * *

A : Et de un !

PvC : Et il sera quand le mien ? De thème je veux dire.

A : T'en auras pas.


	11. Un roi Malade

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF (Forum frocophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction, lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème « **Soin **»._

_Le Principe Des thèmes sont donnés toutes les deux... à vous de rédiger un fic sur ce dernier jusqu'au thème suivant._

* * *

**Un Roi Malade**

.

Arthur avait toujours su que les sorts de soin n'étaient pas le point fort de Merlin. Toujours. Ça avait été une évidence dès le moment où il avait appris pour la magie. Merlin était un sorcier extrêmement puissant, ça aussi il l'avait très vite compris. Merlin était un Seigneur des Dragons... Une évidence aussi. Surtout lorsque apparaissait soudain le dragon qui avait essayé de détruire Camelot des années plus tôt ; et qui était censé être mort de puis longtemps ; pour détruire tes poursuivants.

Merlin était donc tout ça et plus encore sans doute mais c'était de la magie et la magie n'était pas du ressort du Roi. Il la laissait à son ex-serviteur personnel mais Arthur avait tout de même très bien retenu que la Magie avait choisi Merlin pour le protéger, lui, Arthur, Roi qui devait, allait, unirait, toutes les régions d'Albion.

Alors pourquoi la Magie n'avait pas fait en sorte que Merlin soit capable de le soigner ! Même un tout petit peu ! Ce n'était qu'un petit mal de gorge bon sang !

Oui mais un petit mal de gorge qui tombait très mal. Plusieurs Seigneurs devaient venir à Camelot, certains étaient plus belliqueux que d'autres, à propos d'une terre qu'ils se disputaient. Ils avaient choisi Arthur pour arbitre dans le conflit mais le Roi était incapable de dire le moindre mot pour le moment et tout ça à cause d'un petit mal de gorge.

Fichu mal de gorge !

Il risquait peut-être une guerre. Arthur avait donc ordonné à Merlin de le soigner.

Quelle idée !

Au premier sort lancé, il s'était mis à aboyé... Puis à grogner en jetant un regard assassin à son conseiller qui était en train de s'esclaffer. S'il n'avait pas été au courant de son incompétence à propos des sorts de soin, il aurait presque cru qu'il le faisait exprès.

Sort suivant. On le comprenait. Il pouvait parler mais sa voix était... Avait... Il avait une voix de femme maintenant.

Bien sûr Gauvain et Elyan choisirent ce moment-là pour entrer dans sa chambre afin de prendre de ses nouvelles et en l'entendant...

Son beau-frère préféra quitter la pièce tout en tentant étouffer ses éclats de rire. Gauvain resta là en lui donnant du « Princesse » à tout va.

« J'espère que la Princesse se remettra vite. »

« Il faut que la Princesse fasse attention à elle... »

Arthur en eut très vite assez.

« Gauvain... »

Le reste se perdit dans un miaulement. Merlin avait lancé un nouveau sort.

Le rire du Chevalier s'intensifia. La colère d'Arthur aussi.

Il mit Gauvain dehors et un jeta un nouveau regard assassin à Merlin.

L'Enchanteur récita une nouvelle formule.

…

Quelques heures plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point mais en étant passés par toutes les voix et les sons possibles et inimaginables... Jusqu'à ce que la Reine arrive.

Guenièvre voulait voir comment allait son mari et en entendant sa voix grave aux accents sifflant, elle congédia Merlin et le mit tout de suite au lit.

Ce n'était qu'un coup de froid. Un peu de repos ferait l'affaire. Elle se chargerait ce soir de l'accueil de ses Seigneurs et Arthur serait frais et dispos pour arbitrer leur dispute le lendemain.

Pas besoin de magie pour quelque chose comme ça.

...

* * *

La tentation a été grande de faire dire un « Je suis ton père. » à Arthur.


	12. Comment remonter le moral d'un Sorcier

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des 24h du FoF (Forum frocophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction, lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème « **départ **»._

_Le Principe Des thèmes sont donnés toutes les deux... à vous de rédiger un fic sur ce dernier jusqu'au thème suivant._

_Alan je répond à ta question à la fin de cette fic^^._

* * *

_**Comment remonter le moral d'un Sorcier (1)?**_

_Par Sir Gauvain, Chevalier de Camelot (2)_

…

Réunion de crise. Merlin n'était pas dans son assiette. Merlin n'allait pas très bien... Et si merlin n'allait pas bien.

Gauvain avait été le premier à tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Il était allé le voir dans sa tour... et Merlin avait beau être son meilleur ami, Gauvain n'aimait pas aller dans sa tour parce qu'on ne savait jamais vraiment ce qui pouvait bien se cacher là-dedans... Mais là n'était pas la question.

Gauvain était donc allé voir Merlin et... Et rien. Aucun mixture ne mijotait dans la cheminée. Rien ne... Ne gigotait sur les tables. Aucun livre n'était ouvert et Merlin... Merlin était là dans son fauteuil, le regard vide.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Gauvain ressortit aussitôt. Il croisa très vite Perceval et il lui raconta ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Une dispute avec le Roi. » proposa l'autre Chevalier comme raison de cette inaction soudain.

Léon, qui passait par là, écarta cette possibilité... Et puis ça faisait bien longtemps qu'une éventuelle dispute ne changeait rien au comportement du Roi ou de son Conseiller. C'était autre chose.

Elyan, qui avait fini par se joindre à eux, trouva la solution.

« Elle est partie. Hier matin. Une histoire de Dragon si j'ai bien compris. »

C'était donc une peine de cœur et Merlin était leur ami. Il fallait lui remonter le moral.

…

...

**Proposition n°1 : L'emmener à la taverne.**

**.**

Léon rejeta de suite cette possibilité. La seule et unique fois où Gauvain avait réussi à faire boire Merlin, le ciel était devenu rose. Des fleurs s'étaient mises à pousser et fleurir un peu partout. Des licornes avaient envahi la ville. Non. Plus jamais d'alcool pour Merlin. C'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée.

…

…

**Proposition n°2 : Demander à la Princesse de laisser Merlin faire ses expériences magiques sur lui.**

**.**

La proposition fit lever les yeux au ciel et fut tout aussi vite rejeter que la première au grand déplaisir de Gauvain. Cela aurait pu être très drôle pourtant.

…

…

**Proposition n°3 : Trouver Morgane. L'enlever et la donner à Merlin pour qu'il puisse se distraire.**

**.**

« Qu'en ferait-il ? » Demanda aussitôt Perceval.

Mieux valait ne pas répondre à cette question.

L'idée fut cependant rejetée elle aussi. Trop compliqué et dangereux d'attraper une Sorcière. Même quand on était le meilleurs Chevaliers de Camelot.

…

…

**Proposition n°4 : Aller chasser.**

**.**

A quel moment le Roi était-il arrivé ?

« Merlin déteste ça. » lui rappela Guenièvre.

Et la Reine aussi était là ?

…

…

**Proposition n°5 : Parler à Merlin et lui tenir compagnie.**

**.**

Mais ça voulait dire aller, et rester, dans la Tour.

Trop dangereux. Presque autant que d'attraper Morgane.

…

…

**Proposition n°6 : Trouver une quelconque bête fantastique pour attaquer Camelot et...**

**.**

« Pas question de toucher à Camelot ! » s'écria aussitôt Arthur.

…

…

**Proposition n°7 : Faire sortir Merlin de la Tour et lui demander ce qu'était la Magie.**

**.**

Ils s'entreregardèrent. A un moment ou à un autre, ils avaient tous demandé à Merlin une telle chose et ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de refaire connaissance avec le mal de tête qui avait suivi.

…

…

**Proposition n°8 : Lui donner un animal de compagnie.**

**.**

« Quel animal ?

-Un chat ?

-Non. Un chien. »

Arthur se massa les temps. Qui avait proposer un truc pareil déjà ?

…

…

**Proposition n°9 : …**

.

Ils semblaient soudain à court d'idée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous être en train de comploter dans mon couloir ? »

Merlin venait de sortir de sa Tour pour trouver le Roi, la Reine et les Chevaliers assis en plein milieu du couloir en train de discuter vivement.

Ils regardèrent Merlin. Restèrent silencieux.

« Vous allez bien ? » demande l'Enchanteur.

Quelques toussotements. Guenièvre poussa Arthur du coude.

« Oui... Et... Et toi ? » demanda le Roi.

Merlin prit d'abord un air étonné puis son regard changea.

Un silence.

Le regard de Merlin changea de nouveau, redevint normal.

« Je vais bien et... Je vous conseille de ne pas rester ici. Je dois recevoir un nouvel artefact magique très bientôt... »

Il eut une idée.

« Mais... c'est assez volumineux. Vu que vous êtes là vous pourriez peut-être... »

En quelques secondes, le couloir fut déserté. L'Enchanteur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ils oublient tout le temps que tu es toujours avec moi. » dit-il tout haut en souriant après être rentré chez lui.

Et dans son esprit un petit rire, qui ne lui appartenait pas, résonna...

...

* * *

(1) NdMerlin : Je suis un Enchanteur. Pas un Sorcier.

(2) NdGauvain : Et le meilleur de tous.

* * *

Pour répondre à la question d'alan : Est-ce que je compte mettre El dans toutes mes histoires ?

Pour la saison virtuelle oui ;). Pour ces petites histoires ça dépend. Certaines peuvent se passer qu'elle soit là ou non. Et d'autres non^^.

Pause Smallworld maintenant...


	13. Un câlin pour le Roi

_Bon alors la nuit du FoF est terminée depuis longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire un OS ici alors que j'ai participé à une nuit... et c'est donc tombé sur le thème « **Bande** » Parce ce que tous ces petits chevaliers ça forme une sacré bande !_

_Il y a quelques évocations à ma saison virtuelle mais rien de bien gênant pour la compréhension._

.

* * *

Un câlin pour le Roi

.

Arthur avait grandi seul. Oh bien sûr, il avait toujours eu des courtisans et des fils de courtisans pour lui tenir compagnie durant son enfance mais il avait tout de même grandi seul. Il y avait eu aussi Morgane évidemment mais ils avaient grandi... et un jour quelqu'un, il ne savait qui, avait décrété que Morgane et lui ne pouvaient pas passer autant de temps ensemble. Que ce n'était pas... Convenable.

Puis il y avait eu Merlin... Et après Merlin, il y avait eu tous les autres... Un petit groupe soudé autour de lui. Arthur était leur chef mais il n'était pas le ciment de ce groupe de chevalier. C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui maintenait la cohésion, quelqu'un qui n'était même pas chevalier.

Il n'y avait bien que cet imbécile de sorcier, même pas capable de soigner un petit coup de froid ou de ranger sa tour, pour avoir réussi à réunir tous ces gens autour de lui. Sans Merlin, il n'y aurait jamais eu de Chevalier de la Table Ronde.

Et tandis qu'Arthur regardait ses chevaliers s'entraîner, il eut soudain envie de les prendre tous dans ses bras. Pour les remercier d'avoir été là. Pour les remercier d'être toujours là.

Bien sûr il n'allait pas le faire. Il était le Roi. Il était Arthur. Il n'allait pas serrer ses chevaliers dans ses bras !

Yvain aurait peut-être accepté l'étreinte... Ou il aurait repoussé Arthur. Il voulait tellement que les autres le voit comme un chevalier, qu'ils ne voient plus en lui, le page puis l'écuyer d'Arthur qui traînait dans leurs pattes pendant toutes ces années.

Si Arthur prenait Gauvain dans ses bras, le chevalier se moquerait de lui et il lui rappellerait cet instant pendant des mois.

Et Caradoc aussi ! Il n'y avait pas à avoir le moindre doute là-dessus.

Elyan lui dirait qu'il n'était pas sa sœur.

Perceval ne dirait rien... et retournerait peut-être même l'étreinte avec toute la force dont il était capable... Arthur grimaça. Ses côtes n'apprécierait pas.

Léon... Léon avait été l'un de ses maîtres d'armes !

Quant à... Mais Arthur sentit soudain deux bras l'entourer et le serrer contre lui, interrompant ainsi ses pensées.

Il sursauta en découvrant l'auteur de ce câlin.

« Merlin ! »

Et bien sûr tous ses chevaliers l'avaient vu faire et ils étaient maintenant mort de rire. Gauvain et Caradoc allaient lui en rabattre les oreilles pendant des mois !

« MERLIN ! »

...

* * *

PvC (à Arthur) : Si tu veux... moi je veux bien te faire un câlin aussi !

Arthur s'enfuit en courant.

PvC : Mais pourquoi il réagit toujours comme ça !


	14. Turlututu Chapeau pointu

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Vous trouverez le lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__**Absurde**__"._

* * *

**Turlututu Chapeau Pointu !**

_._

Alors oui c'est vrai ! Arthur s'était promis de ne pas remettre les pieds dans le Tour de Merlin s'il était seul. Il s'était aussi promis de ne plus toucher à un seul objet de la Tour mais parfois la curiosité était trop forte...

Et puis de toute façon, il était le Roi. Il n'avait pas à s'expliquer devant qui que ce soit !

Et puis tout était de la faute de ce chapeau ! Qu'est-ce qu'un chapeau pointu bleu nuit et couvert d'une multitude d'étoiles faisait sur la table de Merlin ?

L'Enchanteur ne songeait tout de même pas à le mettre pour le prochain banquet quand même ? Bon, Merlin avait déjà porté des chapeaux ridicules, le plus souvent à cause de lui, mais quand même ! Il était maintenant le Sorcier de la Cour. S'il se ridiculisait, c'était Camelot tout entier qu'il ridiculisait.

Pourquoi ce chapeau se trouvait-il sur cette table ?

Bon, de loin, en tout cas, il avait l'air inoffensif.

Arthur s'avança.

De près aussi.

Il pouvait peut-être se risquer à le toucher ?

Il le fit.

Rien.

Cet objet était vraiment inoffensif ?!

Non ! Impossible ! C'était dans la tour de Merlin quand même !

La porte s'ouvrit. Arthur sursauta.

« Je ne l'ai pas touché ! »

Merlin le regarda sans comprendre.

Arthur toussota.

« J'ai une affaire à te soumettre. » fit le Roi.

Merlin alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée et il l'invita à faire de même.

Arthur exposa son problème mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coupq d'œil au chapeau.

Finalement, il n'y tint plus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Le chapeau.

-Ah ça !

-Oui. Ça.

-Rien de bien important.

-C'est dangereux ?

-Je ne pense pas. C'est juste un enchantement que j'ai trouvé dans un grimoire de Pipidrelin Absurditas. J'ai voulu l'essayer.

-Et il fait quoi cet enchantement ?

-Et bien... Si tu mets le chapeau, tu deviens invisible. »

Un objet magique utile. C'était rare. Dommage que le chapeau soit aussi ridicule, se dit Arthur. Non. Deux minutes. Merlin faisait une drôle de tête. Il devait y avoir un truc.

« C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda le Roi.

-Et bien...

-C'est dangereux ? »

On en revenait toujours à ça.

« Non. C'est juste que... Le chapeau te rend invisible mais seulement quand on ne te regarde pas. »

Arthur regarda le chapeau.

Arthur regarda Merlin.

Le chapeau.

Merlin.

Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question déjà ?

...

* * *

Ah tiens ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit de petites histoires moi...

Et je remercie XY pour l'idée du sort d'invisibilité qui ne marche que quand on ne te regarde pas !


	15. Plan de Table

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "_**_Information_**_"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

_._

* * *

**Plan de Table**

**.**

Aujourd'hui encore, et alors que la Magie était maintenant parfaitement légale, Arthur avait un problème avec elle. Bien sûr, dans ces cas-là, il ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à une seule personne : Merlin. Et où Merlin pouvait-il donc se trouver à ce moment de la journée ? Dans sa Tour évidemment. Arthur n'aimait vraiment pas aller dans cette tour mais il y fallait bien y aller tout de même et cela même si le problème auquel il avait n'était pas si grave que ça. Après tout ce n'était qu'une histoire de protocole. Il est vrai que ce n'était normalement pas à lui de s'en occuper mais là, il était question de Magie et qui disait Magie, disait Merlin.

Il frappa donc à la porte de la Tour de l'Enchanteur et attendit. Merlin vint lui ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux en bataille et le visage couvert de suie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Merlin était sur le point de répondre mais Arthur ajouta aussitôt.

« Non. Je ne veux pas savoir en fait. On peut parler ?

-Toujours. »

Merlin le fit entrer. Arthur ignora la table renversée dans un coin de l pièce pour aller s'installer sur son fauteuil préféré devant la cheminée. Non. Il ne ferait aucun comment sur la table. Il avait d'autres problèmes magiques plus importants en ce moment.

« J'ai besoin de quelques informations. » lui dit-il en tendant une liasse de parchemin à son conseiller.

Merlin s'installa en face de lui tout en se passant rapidement la main sur le visage. Arthur préféra ne faire aucun commentaire sur la disparition de la suie.

L'Enchanteur commença à examiner attentivement les papiers que son souverain venait de lui donner.

« C'est un… Plan de table ? »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Et ?

-Et j'ai besoin d'information.

-Pour un plan de table ?

-Oui.

-Tu es bien sûr que je suis le mieux placé pour ça ?

-Oui. Ça a un rapport avec la Magie.

Mais Merlin ne voyait pas du tout le rapport entre la Magie et un plan de table.

« Certains des invités sont magiques, commença à dire Arthur.

-Je le sais. J'ai reconnu leurs noms.

-Apparemment, il y a eu un problème au dernier festin. »

Merlin se mit à réfléchir.

« Ah ça ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain.

En vérité, Arthur ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était le « ça ». Il savait juste qu'il y avait eu un problème.

« Ce n'est rien de grave Arthur. Nous nous sommes arrangés entre nous. Personne ne t'en veut. »

Ils s'étaient arrangés entre eux ? Comment ça ils s'étaient arrangés entre eux ! C'était lui le Roi quand même !

« Je ne veux pas refaire d'erreur Merlin.

-C'est tout à ton honneur. »

Silence.

« Je veux donc que tu m'expliques le monde magique. Votre organisation. Vos règles. Comme ça, je ne ferais plus d'erreur. »

Merlin ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Tu vas encore te plaindre d'un mal de tête si je t'explique ça.

-Je veux des informations sur votre manière de vous organiser. Pas sur la Magie en tant que telle. »

Merlin soupira. Comment expliquer à Arthur que l'un et l'autre étaient plus que lié.

Il essaya et quelques heures plus tard, Guenièvre retrouva son mari allongé sur leur lit. Un linge humide lui recouvrait les yeux.

« Toi, tu as encore demandé à Merlin de t'expliquer ce qu'est la Magie. »

…

* * *

Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit de petite histoire moi…


	16. Secrets d'hier et d'aujourd'hui

Non ce n'est pas une nuit d'écriture. J'ai trouvé juste ça dans mes tiroirs tout à l'heure donc pourquoi ne pas le partager ?

Rien n'est à moi.

.

* * *

**Secrets d'hier et d'aujourd'hui**

.

Parfois Arthur avait besoin d'un jour de repos, d'un jour où il n'était plus roi, d'un jour où il ne pourrait être qu'Arthur. En vérité, Arthur n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un jour comme ça. Guenièvre était comme lui. La servante, devenue reine, avait parfois envie d'échapper à ses fonctions et n'être qu'elle-même pendant une journée. Toute une journée. Le Haut Roi et sa Reine quittaient donc parfois Camelot toute une journée, sans la moindre escorte ou presque… Car les Chevaliers qui les accompagnaient n'avaient rien d'une escorte. C'était leurs amis, leurs plus proches amis. Le couple royal n'emmenait pas non plus de serviteur avec eux. Enfin… Disons plutôt que pour un jour, le Sorcier de la Cours retrouvait ses anciennes fonctions.

Arthur ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute il adorait ces trop rares jours de liberté. Pendant un instant, tout était comme avant. Les Chevaliers taquinaient Merlin ou Yvain. Guenièvre et Arthur pouvaient être proches l'un de l'autre sans avoir à supporter le poids des regards des courtisans qui trouvaient qu'un Roi aussi amoureux de sa Reine avait quelque chose d'indécent.

Ils leur arrivaient parfois de chasser tous ensemble et Merlin leur faisait immanquablement perdre leur proie. Comme au bon vieux temps…

D'autres jours, il n'y avait aucune chasse, ils se contentaient de discuter tous ensemble autour du feu et parfois, une Barde aux cheveux blond-blanc et aux yeux d'or apparaissait soudain et venait s'installer avec eux. Elle se mettait alors à leur raconter quelques histoires et Yvain, qui était maintenant un chevalier accompli, l'écoutait toujours avec autant d'attention.

Ces journées ressemblaient à d'autres. Plus anciennes. Plus lointaines. Mais en même temps, passé et présent se mêlaient joyeusement au cours de ses journées et cela ne faisait pas toujours plaisir à Arthur. Bien sûr, il se doutait que Merlin allumait leur feu de camp grâce à la Magie mais ça, ça n'était pas gênant. Avoir une conversation avec Merlin et Eolhsand en même temps en revanche… Non. En fait, il y avait bien pire. Avoir une conversation sur la Magie alors que Merlin et Eolhsand étaient tous les deux présents. Bien sûr, techniquement, si l'un était présent, l'autre n'était jamais loin. Arthur n'avait jamais oublié ce que lui avait dit Jayne. Parler à un Dragonnier, c'était au moins parler devant une Hwïtãnhlyta et inversement. Mais au moins, quand il n'avait que l'un d'entre eux en face de lui, et même si son auditeur n'était parfois pas très attentif, Arthur ne finissait pas par être complètement ignoré parce « Nous sommes désolés Arthur mais la conversation d'esprit à esprit est tellement plus simple ». Dès qu'il se trouvait en face des deux-là en même temps, il finissait toujours pas se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se raconter mentalement tout en continuant de discuter avec lui. Quand il continuait de discuter avec lui évidemment.

Cette situation faisait hurler de rire Gauvain et Caradoc. Le Roi aurait pensé trouver un allié en la personne du second Chevallier. N'avait-il pas connu de situation identique lorsqu'il avait vécu dans la Vallée des Dragons ?

Heureusement, Arthur avait Guenièvre. La situation faisait aussi sourire sa femme c'est vrai mais elle, au moins, elle réussissait le plus souvent à rappeler aux deux hurluberlus doués de pouvoirs magiques qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et qu'ils avaient avec eux des personnes qui n'avaient pas leurs capacités. Le tout avec un tact qu'Arthur admirait, une véritable qualité pour une Reine. Guenièvre demandait généralement à la Barde de raconter une nouvelle histoire et cette dernière s'exécutait immédiatement. C'était ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt d'ailleurs.

_« Il faut, autant qu'on peut, obliger tout le monde :_

_On a souvent besoin d'un plus petit que soi._

_De cette vérité deux fables feront foi,_

_Tant la chose en preuves abonde._

_Entre les pattes d'un Dragon,_

_Un Rat sortit de terre assez à l'étourdie._

_Le Roi des Cieux, en cette occasion,_

_Montra ce qu'il était, et lui donna la vie._

_Ce bienfait ne fut pas perdu._

_Quelqu'un aurait-il jamais cru_

_Qu'un Dragon d'un Rat eût affaire ?_

_Cependant il advint qu'alors qu'il atterrissait_

_Ce Dragon fut pris dans des rets,_

_Dont ses rugissements et sa magie ne le purent défaire._

_Sire Rat accourut, et fit tant par ses dents_

_Qu'une maille rongée emporta tout l'ouvrage._

_Patience et longueur de temps_

_Font plus que force ni que rage. »_

L'histoire fit sourire mais d'autres ne l'apprécièrent guère.

« Tu ne peux pas raconter des choses pareilles sur nous Eolhsand. Ne l'écoute pas et ignore cette histoire jeune Dragonne.

-Bien Kilgarrah. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel tout en se demandant ce que le Grand Dragon faisait encore là. Une fois sur deux, quand Eolhsand faisait son apparition, on pouvait être sûr que les Dragons finissaient par apparaître eux aussi. La présence de Sweostor ne posait pas de problème à Arthur. Celle du Grand Dragon en revanche… N'avait-il donc pas mieux à faire ? Voler dans le ciel ou parler par énigme par exemple ?

Souvent, il se demandait comment le Grand Dragon faisait pour les retrouver. Leur sortir n'avait jamais lieu à une date précise après tout. Devait-il soupçonner Merlin ? Prévenait-il le Dragon en douce ?

Le Roi regarda son ancien serviteur qui était maintenant en train de batailler ferme avec le Grand Dragon à propos de la petite histoire que venait de leur déclamer Eolhsand. Sentant le regard de son Roi posé sur lui, Merlin finit par se tourner vers Arthur.

« Un problème Arthur ?

-Non. Aucun. »

L'Enchanteur lui lança un regard interrogateur puis il prit soudain un air rêveur. Arthur regarda Eolhsand. Rien ne trahissait chez elle le fait qu'elle était en train de parler mentalement avec Merlin. L'Enchanteur finit par éclater de rire. Arthur était certain qu'ils étaient en train de se moquer de lui. Et non ce n'était pas de la paranoïa !

Une main apaisante se posa sur son bras. Arthur regarda Guenièvre.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. » lui dit-elle.

Arthur soupira. Il regarda de nouveau Merlin et Eolhsand. Tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées. Dans leurs conversations mentales. Les Dragons y participaient-ils ? De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ? Merlin était au courant du moindre aspect de la vie d'Arthur mais Arthur ne pouvait pas en dire autant à propos de Merlin.

« J'ai toujours cru, dit-il à voix basse, que les secrets ne seraient plus après… Après tout ça mais… »

Guenièvre regarde Merlin, Eolhsand et les Dragons. Le groupe était réduit aujourd'hui. Il arrivait parfois qu'une fée, qu'une licorne et son Gardien, ou toute autre créature magique, viennent troubler leur conversation pendant un court instant. Pour discuter avec Merlin. Alors l'Enchanteur s'éloignait pour parler avec la créature puis revenait vers eux. Les Sans-Pouvoirs ne savaient jamais quelle avait été la teneur de la conversation qui avait eu lieu entre ceux qui étaient nés de la Magie.

Le temps du règne d'Uther semblait tellement lointain à ce moment-là. La Magie avait toujours été là. Juste cachée. Secrète. Attendant son heure. Attendant son Roi. Un Roi qu'elle avait toujours accompagné. Avant en secret. Maintenant plus ouvertement. Mais même maintenant, elle conservait ses secrets…

« Tu ne peux pas exiger d'eux de ne pas vivre dans le secret Arthur, lui dit soudain Guenièvre. Ils l'ont fait pendant des années. Pendant presque toute sa vie pour Merlin. »

Il le savait bien mais ça le dérangeait tout de même. Les secrets étaient différents mais ils étaient toujours là.

Et Arthur n'aimait pas ça.

…

* * *

Merci à monsieur de la Fontaine pour la fable et merci à vous pour avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS tiré d'un tiroir.


	17. Le Meilleur et le Pire de Camelot

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__**Arriver**__"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

_Seigneur ! ça fait un siècle que j'ai pas écrit de petite histoire pour ce recueil…_

.

* * *

**Le Meilleur et le Pire de Camelot**

.

Arthur se disait souvent que beaucoup de chose avait changé mais la question qui faisait souvent suite à cette réflexion était : était-ce pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?

Bien sûr beaucoup de choses entraient dans la catégorie « meilleur ». Guenièvre était sa femme par exemple. Ce qui allait définitivement dans cette première catégorie. Les Chevaliers de Camelot étaient les Chevaliers les plus renommés d'Albion. Ça aussi, ça entrait dans cette catégorie. Après, Arthur n'était pas très sûr qu'avoir parmi ses chevaliers, Gauvain était une bonne chose. Il ne rangerait tout de même pas l'adoubement de Gauvain dans la catégorie « pire ». Après tout, c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de faire de cet ivrogne l'un des Chevaliers de Camelot et il devait reconnaitre que quand Gauvain était sobre, il était sans conteste l'un des meilleurs Chevaliers de sa cour.

Le fait que Merlin n'était plus son serviteur entrait incontestablement dans la catégorie « meilleur ». Mais son serviteur personnel était maintenant George. Devait-il ranger ça dans la catégorie « pire » ? Après tout George avait ses bons côtés non ? Son service était impeccable par exemple. Il n'était jamais en retard. Contrairement à Merlin. Il le réveillait toujours à l'heure. Ses vêtements étaient toujours propres et bien repassés. Il faisait ses corvées rapidement. Et surtout il ne protestait pas dès qu'il lui donnait un ordre ! Ça, ça n'avait pas de prix et allait donc dans la catégorie « meilleur ».

Malheureusement, Merlin était maintenant le sorcier de la cour et son plus proche conseiller. La nouvelle fonction de Merlin oscillait régulièrement entre « meilleur » et « pire ». Meilleur parce que Camelot était plus en sécurité puisque Merlin était le Sorcier le plus puissant à fouler cette terre et un Dragonnier accompli. Pire parce que Merlin était le Sorcier le plus puissant à fouler cette terre et un Dragonnier accompli. Ce qui voulait dire… être en danger dès que l'on mettait un pied dans la tour de Merlin, des Dragons qui s'invitaient sans prévenir à leur moindre sortie, une Barde prophétesse et empathe qui écoutait la moindre conversation à laquelle participait Merlin… Le lien mental existant entre Merlin et Eolhsand était sans conteste à mettre dans la catégorie « pire » en fait. Arthur se demandait souvent comment la Vallée des Dragons avait pu exister pendant aussi longtemps. Merlin avait dit qu'ils étaient tous liés mentalement. C'était impossible de vivre ainsi bon sang !

Arthur se disait aussi, et tout aussi souvent, qu'en fait rien n'avait vraiment changé. Oui, maintenant, Guenièvre était sa femme. Oui, les Chevaliers de Camelot étaient les plus renommés de tout le pays. Oui, Camelot était plus en sécurité. Mais les attaques de Sorciers contre Camelot, ça, ça n'avait guère changé, se disait Arthur alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle du trône et sous la menace d'un… d'un quoi en fait ? Cette chose ressemblait juste à un castor géant ! S'il n'y avait pas eu ce satané sorcier qui observait le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, Arthur aurait depuis longtemps planté Excalibur dans le ventre de cette créature.

Et où était donc Merlin ?

Guenièvre, qui se trouvait à ses côtés ; ils étaient en train de tenir audience avant que ce sorcier ne fasse irruption dans la salle du trône ; comprit tout de suite la question qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Je crois qu'il devait aller dans la Vallée. » murmura-t-elle.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien le moment d'aller dans la Vallée ! Il pouvait lui parler mentalement non ? Quelle besoin avait-il d'aller là-bas aussi souvent ?

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent soudain avec fracas. Quelqu'un entra.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant l'homme qui était en train d'avancer dans la salle du trône d'un pas tranquille. L'instant d'après, il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

Merlin était là. Le Roi aurait dû s'en douter. Son Enchanteur, et ex-serviteur, se débrouillait toujours pour arriver à point nommé.

…

* * *

Il n'y a pas à dire c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire dans ce recueil. D'ailleurs, j'avais une autre idée d'os dernièrement… Va falloir que je l'écrive un de ces quatre quand même…


	18. Limites

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__**Marécage**__"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise). Bon en fait, j'avoue la rédaction de cet OS a pris plus d'une heure mais moins de deux..._

.

* * *

**Limites**

.

Arthur était réveillé depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de se lever. Il se contentait donc pour le moment de regarder sa femme dormir mais évidemment un trouble-fête vint rapidement gâcher son plaisir et ce n'était même pas Merlin pour une fois.

« Georges ? » dit-il à mi-voix en voyant son serviteur personnel entrer sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre.

Le serviteur sursauta mais il reprit très vite un visage impassible.

« Nous… Nous avons problème Votre Majesté ? »

Un problème à cette heure de la journée ? Il n'y avait donc qu'un coupable possible. Merlin.

Arthur se leva précipitamment et s'habilla encore plus vite. Sans l'aide de Georges. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre, son serviteur sur ses talons.

« Il est dans sa tour ? »

Georges se contenta d'un « Veuillez me suivre Votre Altesse. » Le Roi obéit et à sa grande surprise, Georges ne le conduisit pas jusqu'à la Tour de l'Enchanteur mais dans la cours du château où il découvrit…

« Un marécage ? »

Arthur songea pendant un instant à se pincer. Il devait être en train de rêver.

« Oui Sire.

-Depuis quand la cours de mon château est-elle devenue un marécage ?

-Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée Votre Majesté. »

Il n'y avait qu'un coupable possible…

« MERLIN ! » hurla Arthur tout en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers la Tour de l'Enchanteur.

Son cri avait sans aucun doute dû réveiller l'ensemble du château. Sauf son Enchanteur évidemment ; il aurait dû s'en douter ; car quand Arthur entra dans la Tour de Merlin, il trouva son conseiller en train de dormir, à moitié affalé sur sa table, un grimoire ouvert lui servant d'oreiller et un filet de bave à la bouche.

« MERLIN ! »

L'Enchanteur se réveilla en sursaut.

« Arthur…

-Suis-moi. »

Le Roi quitta la Tour. Son ancien serviteur ne le suivit pas tout de suite. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour se réveiller totalement mais il finit tout de même par rejoindre d'Arthur qui lui montra la cours du château.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Un… Un marécage.

-Et qu'est-ce que ce marécage fait là ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Arthur inspira et expira profondément.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Rien. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. C'était forcément Merlin qui avait changé sa cours en marécage. Ça ne pouvait être que Merlin.

« Fais-moi disparaître ça tout de suite. »

Merlin obéit et commença donc à déclamer quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. C'était la preuve ultime de sa culpabilité. Comment pouvait-il être capable de faire disparaître ce marécage s'il n'était pas celui qui l'avait fait apparaître ?

Merlin cessa brutalement de parler et commença à afficher un air soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Appelle tes Chevaliers. »

Des bulles commençaient à se former à la surface du marécage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-Je pense que le Sorcier qui a changé la cours en marécage à installer un sortilège de défense au cas où un autre Sorcier essaierait de faire disparaître ce qu'il a fait.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui a…

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas moi ! »

Avant qu'Arthur ne puisse répliquer, l'une des bulles qui avait commencé à se former à la surface du marécage éclata et à sa place…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça encore ?

-Un monstre des marécages ? proposa Merlin.

-Merlin… »

Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de disputer Merlin. Il devait faire face à l'attaque qui n'allait pas tarder à avoir lieu à Camelot. Avec toutes les bulles qui étaient en train de se former à la surface du marécage, la Cité allait bientôt devoir faire face à une véritable invasion.

« Nous retenons les monstres, fit Arthur. Toi, tu trouves un moyen de les détruire et de faire disparaître ce marécage sans en faire apparaître d'autres.

-Tout de suite Sire. »

Merlin s'en alla en courant pour retourner dans sa tour consulter ses livres de magie. Arthur organisa la défense du château. La bataille contre les infâmes et hideux monstres des marécages, ainsi que finit par les nommer Gauvain et Caradoc, dura presque toute la matinée mais tout d'un coup, les monstres, ainsi que leur marécage, disparurent. Arthur se rendit aussitôt à la tour de Merlin pour avoir une explication. Il trouva l'Enchanteur plongé dans ses livres et il fut immensément surpris quand son Roi lui apprit la disparition des montres. Apparemment, il n'y était pour rien.

« Fais fouiller le château s'il te plait, lui dit-il.

-Tu penses que le Sorcier est toujours là ?

-C'est plus que probable. »

Arthur ordonna donc à ses Chevaliers de fouiller le château mais aussi la Cité. On trouva le Sorcier au milieu de l'après-midi dans l'un des couloirs d'une des tours où plus personne n'allait depuis longtemps. Il était mort. Arthur appela aussitôt Merlin. Le Sorcier était mort. C'était une bonne nouvelle bien sûr. Mais le Roi se demandait ce qui avait pu le tuer.

Il observa Merlin examiner le cadavre pendant un long moment.

« Alors ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas. Arthur le vit poser la main sur le front du cadavre et fermer les yeux. Arthur resta silencieux. L'Enchanteur lui fournirait toutes les explications dont il avait besoin dès qu'il rouvrirait les yeux. Il le savait.

« Il a atteint ses limites. » dit Merlin en se relevant.

Arthur lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« La Magie a un prix Arthur. Il n'était sans doute pas assez fort pour maintenir le sort qu'il a utilisé. »

Arthur réfléchit. Bien sûr, il savait que la Magie avait un prix. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il avait réussi à comprendre lors de leurs discussions sur la Magie mais…

« C'est parce qu'il a atteint ses limites qu'il est mort ? » demanda-t-il.

Il voulait être sûr car l'implication de cette nouvelle information sur la magie ne lui plaisait guère.

Merlin confirma. Arthur s'inquiéta.

Bien sûr, ils avaient eu de multiples discussions sur la Magie mais jamais Merlin ne lui avait vraiment parlé des conséquences que l'utilisation de la Magie pouvait avoir sur lui et… Et ce sorcier était mort parce qu'il l'avait trop utilisé. C'était ce que venait de dire Merlin. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas être inquiet ?

« Et toi, tu as des limites Merlin ? »

L'Enchanteur le fixa pendant un long moment sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je dois savoir Merlin. »

Silence.

« Merlin… »

L'Enchanteur ferma les yeux. Il n'aimait pas la question d'Arthur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Répond Merlin. »

L'Enchanteur plongea son regard dans celui de son Roi.

« Arthur, j'utilisais la Magie avant même de savoir marcher ou parler. Quand mon père est mort, je suis devenu un Dragonnier et les ordres que je donne à un Dragon sont absolus. Je suis aussi un Dragonnier lié par le sang à une Hwïtãnhlyta ce qui veut dire que j'ai la totalité de ses pouvoirs à ma disposition. »

Un court silence.

« Et tu sais ce qui peut se passer quand j'utilise les pouvoirs d'El. »

Arthur acquiesça. Cela avait la dernière fois que Morgane avait lancé une attaque frontale sur Camelot. Elle préférait utilisé d'autres moyens maintenant.

« Ce que tu as vu quand Morgane a attaqué Camelot, ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui peut se passer si je prononce le vrai nom d'Eolhsand. En faisant ça, le Temps n'a plus le moindre secret pour moi. »

Arthur savait déjà tout ça.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

Merlin soupira.

« Arthur, si j'ai des limites, je ne les connais pas. »

Etrangement, cette réponse n'étonna guère le Roi mais le soir venu, il se tourna et retourna dans son lit en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Merlin.

« Arthur ?

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller Gwen. »

Sa femme lui sourit.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

Il lui fallut du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et pour tout expliquer à sa Reine.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà eu peur de Merlin ? » finit-il par demander à la fin de sa longue explication.

Guenièvre garda le silence pendant un long moment.

« Gwen ?

-N'avons-nous pas déjà eu cette conversation ? »

C'était vrai. Des années plus tôt. Quand il avait su la vérité à propos des pouvoirs de Merlin.

« Ta réponse a-t-elle changé ?

-Non, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Je n'avais pas peur de Merlin à l'époque et je n'ai toujours pas peur de lui. »

Un court silence.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Arthur soupira.

« Tout ce que mon père m'a enseigné me dit que je devrais avoir peur de lui, que je devrais avoir peur de le voir se retourner contre moi.

-Merlin ne ferait jamais une chose pareille.

-Je sais et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles, je n'ai pas peur de lui mais… »

Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Pas même à Merlin.

« Merlin s'est mis à mon service. Ses pouvoirs sont immenses et à mon entière disposition et si jamais un jour, je… »

Il n'était pas capable de prononcer la fin de sa phrase mais Guenièvre avait compris où il voulait en venir.

« Une chose pareille n'arrivera jamais.

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

-Parce que tu es Arthur et parce qu'il est Merlin. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse.

Guenièvre l'embrassa sur le front puis se retourna.

« Dors Arthur. »

Mais il n'en était toujours pas capable. Il s'allongea cependant.

« Arthur ? l'appela Guenièvre au bout d'un moment.

-Oui ?

-Si un jour, tu comptes utiliser Merlin comme s'il n'était qu'une arme à ta disposition, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter d'un éventuel coup d'état de Morgane.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aurais pris ton trône avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. »

…

* * *

Bon… je tiens à dire qu'à l'origine cet OS était censé être uniquement humoristique. J'ai donc décidé de blâmer la bouteille de coca que j'ai bu hier soir pendant la nuit d'écriture ce qui m'a clairement empêcher de dormir cette nuit quand je suis allée me coucher et quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je pense… Et voilà ce que ça donne…

Ah oui, je blâme aussi Inrainbows et A smiling Cat qui quand je leur ai demandé si elle préférait du « tout humour » ou de « l'humour qui dérive vers moins d'humour » ont répondu la deuxième possibilité.


	19. Lamia 2, le Retour

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "_**_Théorie_**_"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

_Petite explication avant de commencer : _

_Ce thème reprend une idée exploitée lors d'un des Bonus de PvC à propos de l'épisode 8 de la saison 4 de Merlin (__Lamia__)._

.

* * *

**Lamia 2, le Retour**

.

Les Chevaliers de Camelot étaient de sorti. Un village avait été attaqué par un groupe de wyvernes et le Roi Arthur avait donc décidé d'envoyer un groupe de chevalier à leurs secours et puisque le sorcier de la Cour était également un Dragonnier, Merlin les avait accompagnés. Le combat contre les créatures, cousines des Dragons avait été rapide et après une dernière ronde aux alentours du village pour s'assurer que toutes les wyvernes avaient été tués, le groupe de Chevalier prenait maintenant le chemin du retour…

« Nous n'avons encore rencontré aucun bandit, fit soudain remarquer Gauvain.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu vas les attirer, répliqua Elyan.

-Un peu d'action ne nous ferait pas de mal. intervint Caradoc.

-C'est pas faux. » dit Perceval.

Un « Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris » général résonna et fut bientôt suivi de grands éclats de rire.

« Espérons tout de même que Merlin nous en laisse quelque uns cette fois-ci, déclara Gauvain tout en faisant un clin d'œil à l'Enchanteur qui chevauchait à ses côtés.

-Arthur a dit que notre voyage devait être le plus rapide possible, rappela Merlin.

-La Princesse a peur que tu lui manques c'est ça ?

-Les Pictes s'agitent. »

Cette information refroidit l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait jusqu'à là.

« Devons-nous être inquiet Merlin ? demanda Léon.

-La Magie est-elle en cause ? questionna Yvain.

-Morgane, tu veux dire, rectifia Elyan.

-Mais ils étaient de notre côté quand elle a attaqué Camelot, rappela Caradoc.

-Les Pictes ont toujours été une bande de girouettes. »

Les Chevaliers continuèrent de discuter entre eux. Merlin écouta leur conversation sans intervenir jusqu'à ce que des cris l'interrompirent.

« Et voilà les bandits ! » s'exclama Gauvain.

Les Chevaliers se précipitèrent donc vers la source des cris qu'ils entendaient. Merlin ne lui suivit pas tout de suite. Il avait senti quelque chose. L'Enchanteur ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il y avait de la Magie dans l'air…

Merlin finit par rejoindre les Chevaliers. Ils avaient tous mis pieds à terre pour s'occuper d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui avait l'air blessée.

Merlin descendit de cheval et s'approcha. Dès que la jeune femme s'aperçut de sa présence, elle lui jeta un regard assassin. L'Enchanteur leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait raison. Il y avait bien de la Magie dans l'air.

Les Chevaliers n'avaient d'yeux que pour la magnifique jeune femme en haillons qui se trouvait devant eux. Ils n'entendirent donc même pas Merlin déclamer une formule dans la langue de l'ancienne religion. L'instant d'après, la créature de rêve qu'ils avaient eu sous les yeux devint une sorte de serpent géant. Leurs mains se posèrent aussitôt sur le pommeau de leur épée mais ils n'eurent même pas le temps de tirer leur arme. La créature explosa.

Tous les Chevaliers se tournèrent vers Merlin.

« Laisse-en donc un peu pour les autres ! » s'exclama Gauvain.

L'Enchanteur remonta sur son cheval.

« Pour que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois se reproduise… Non merci. »

Les Chevaliers comprirent enfin à quoi ils venaient d'avoir affaire. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Lamia. » murmura Léon.

Yvain se tourna vers Merlin. Il était vrai que le jeune Chevalier était avec Arthur lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré pour la première fois ce type de créature.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il.

Les autres Chevaliers s'entreregardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'on leur rappelle cette histoire même si pour eux la rencontre avec cette créature baignait dans la confusion. Certains se souvenaient tout de même assez bien de ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à Merlin lors de cette aventure.

Ils remontèrent à cheval tandis que Merlin donnait quelques explications à Yvain.

« Et toi et Gwen n'avaient pas été ensorcelés ? » demanda le jeune Chevalier.

Merlin acquiesça. Il passa tout de même sous silence que la créature avait également utilisé ses charmes pour pousser les Chevaliers à l'attaquer. Les autres n'auraient pas appréciés que cette information parvienne aux oreilles de celui qui avait été l'écuyer d'Arthur.

« La créature n'a pas ensorcelé Guenièvre parce que c'était une femme.

-C'est exact Yvain, confirma Merlin.

-Et toi, parce que tu as des pouvoirs.

-Exact. »

Gauvain interrompit alors leur conversation.

« Qui aurait cru que c'était parce que notre petit Merlin était le plus grand Sorcier qui foulerait cette terre…

-J'avoue avoir eu peur de me faire accuser de sorcellerie à cette occasion. C'était après tout la seule explication logique à… »

Les Chevaliers éclatèrent alors de rire.

« Nous n'y avons pas du tout pensé à l'époque, avoua Caradoc.

-Si je me souviens… Gauvain avait eu tout un tas de théories mais la magie n'en faisait certainement pas partie, ajouta Elyan.

-Au début, il pensait que Merlin était, en fait, une femme non ? rappela Léon.

-Une femme. » répéta Merlin.

L'Enchanteur soupira.

« Au moins, vous n'avez pas mis ça sur le compte de ma prétendue romance avec El. »

Les Chevaliers s'entreregardèrent. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas vrai…

-En fait, nous y avons pensé pendant un instant.

-Et nous n'avons pas pensé qu'à ta Barde en fait.

-Ce n'est pas ma… »

Merlin se tut. La pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit ne lui plaisait guère. Non. Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils aient pensé que… Et d'ailleurs, comment cette idée stupide lui était-elle venu à l'esprit ?

L'Enchanteur regarda les Chevaliers. Devait-il…

Non. Il ne leur demanderait pas. Jamais !

Mais en même temps…

Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se refusait de penser que ses amis aient crus qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre Arthur et lui.

…

* * *

A : Alors Merlin on a ce genre de pensée à propos d'Arthur…

M : De la part de la petite voix, je m'attends à ce genre de commentaire. Mais de la tienne…

A : Oh allez… Avoue !

M : Non.


	20. Le cadeau de Guenièvre

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "_**_Marchandise_**_"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

.

* * *

**Le cadeau de Guenièvre**

.

Guenièvre aimait se rendre au marché qui avait lieu chaque semaine à Camelot. C'était un plaisir rare depuis qu'elle était devenue Reine évidemment mais dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle se rendait au marché. Le plus souvent incognito bien sûr. Les gens, habitants de la cité ou négociants venus écouler leurs plus ou moins précieuses marchandises, étaient différents lorsqu'elle se rendait officiellement au marché alors de temps en temps elle se cachait sous une large cape, celle dont le tissu était le moins précieux possible, et elle empruntait l'un des passages secrets de Camelot pour sortir du château. Arthur n'aimait pas ses sorties incognito. Il voulait toujours lui adjoindre un ou deux chevaliers pour sa sécurité alors ses sorties restaient aussi un secret pour son mari. Jusqu'à son retour. Arthur n'aimait pas être mis devant le fait accompli mais en même temps, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de ses sorties où elle redevenait quelqu'un d'anonyme alors il grognait un peu à son retour, lui disait qu'elle ne devait pas sortir seule, qu'elle devait le prévenir la prochaine pour que Gauvain ou Elyan l'accompagne à moins qu'elle ne préfère Yvain. Il lui disait aussi qu'elle était Reine maintenant et qu'elle devait être prudente. Si jamais quelqu'un…

Mais Arthur finissait toujours par se taire. Toujours au même moment. Quand elle lui tendait l'un de ses achats. Elle lui rapportait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'elle sortait sans le lui dire. Rien de très précieux la plupart du temps. Elle gardait les achats de denrées plus onéreuses pour les sorties officielles. Arthur gardait précieusement les deux.

Guenièvre n'avait jamais dit à son mari qu'elle avait parfois de la compagnie durant ses sorties officielles et officieuses au marché. Arthur devait cependant être au courant pour les sorties de la première catégorie. Elle en était moins pour celles de la seconde. Les sorties incognito était surtout une occasion de se retrouver seul, loin des obligations que leur imposait le rôle qu'ils tenaient maintenant tous les deux. Tout était bien plus simple quand ils n'étaient que des serviteurs…

Elle était restée seule durant la sortie de ce jour et la sortie en elle-même ne dura pas très longtemps puisque la pluie fut bientôt de la partie mais elle ne quitta pas le marché avant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose pour Arthur. Une statuette de la forme d'un singe. Elle avait pensé à lui en la voyant.

Comme d'habitude, dès qu'elle fut de retour, elle trouva l'une de ses servantes dans sa chambre qui lui dit que le Roi la cherchait. Elle ne se débarrassa même pas de la cape qui la recouvrait. Elle alla le voir de suite. Arthur sourit en la voyant arriver ainsi vêtue. Il savait où elle était allé.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas sortir seule ? Je suis sûr qu'Elyan se ferait un plaisir de… »

Elle se contenta de sourire et lui tendit la statuette.

Arthur la lâcha avec un haut le corps en se rendant compte de quoi il s'agissait.

« Arthur ?

-Éloigne ce truc de moi ! »

Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

Son mari était maintenant en train d'examiner rapidement ses mains puis tout le reste de son corps. Il regarda ensuite les alentours puis il poussa un immense soupir de soulagement. Il était normal. Toujours humain. La statuette… A moins que l'effet ne soit pas immédiat contrairement à la statuette de la dernière fois. Il devait donc…

« MERLIN ! »

Arthur se précipita hors de sa chambre tout en continuant de crier le nom de son ancien serviteur. Guenièvre ramassa la statuette qu'Arthur avait jetée par terre et la posa sur une table puis elle suivit son époux.

Arthur parcourut tout Camelot en criant le nom du Sorcier de la Cour et se rendit jusqu'à la Tour qu'il habitait, sa femme sur les talons, sans trouver l'homme qu'il cherchait.

Mari et femme finirent par retourner dans le bureau d'Arthur. Le Roi jeta un regard assassin à la statuette qui se trouvait sur la table.

« Pourrais-je avoir une explication ? demanda Guenièvre.

-Il n'y a pas d'explication à donner.

-Quel est le problème avec cette statuette ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème avec cette statuette.

-Arthur…

-C'est pas moi ! C'est Merlin ! »

…

* * *

Premier thème fait… Maintenant c'est l'heure de manger !


	21. La guilde des Alchismistes

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_**_Explosion_**_"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

.

* * *

**La Guilde des Alchimistes**

.

Un Roi était avant tout un guerrier, un leader qui devait mener ses troupes au combat mais être Roi n'était pas seulement mener ses chevaliers dans la bataille. Arthur l'avait vite appris. Un Roi se devait aussi d'être un juge mais aussi un mécène et ce n'était pas parce qu'Arthur appréciait beaucoup la première fonction qu'il ne devait pas laisser les autres rebuts. Les audiences étaient faites pour ça après tout.

L'audience du jour ne sortait en rien de l'ordinaire jusqu'à ce qu'un petit homme assez âgé, aux longs cheveux blancs et au dos vouté, se présenta devant le Roi Arthur. Avec un pincement au cœur, Arthur pensa à Gaïus pendant un instant. Ce vieil homme lui rappelait singulièrement l'ancien médecin de la Cour. Il jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil à Merlin qui se tenait à ses côtés. Avait-il eu la même pensée ? Mais l'Enchanteur n'avait pas l'air de faire attention au nouvel arrivant. Il était dans la lune évidemment. Comme d'habitude.

« Je suis Maître Gauledoin Votre Majesté, se présenta le vieil homme, un alchimiste. »

La présentation parut sortir Merlin de sa torpeur.

« Que désirez-vous Maître Gauledoin ? demanda Arthur

-Juste un peu de votre temps Votre Altesse pour vous faire part d'un projet qui me tient à cœur.

-Exposez-moi rapidement votre projet et je verrais si je peux vous accorder plus de temps pour m'en parler. »

Maître Gauledoin s'inclina.

« Avant de vous dire quoi que ce soit, je tiens à vous préciser que je parle au nom de tout un groupe. » dit le vieil homme en se redressant.

Il montra ensuite de la main tout un groupe d'hommes d'âge divers qui se tenait dans l'assemblée.

« Mes amis et moi-même, nous sommes tous alchimistes et nous désirons nous regrouper pour continuer à mener nos recherches.

-Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de mon accord pour vous regrouper il me semble.

-En effet Votre Altesse. En vérité, ce qui nous manque c'est un endroit où nous réunir ainsi qu'une personne en mesure de nous soutenir dans nos recherches.

-C'est d'un soutien financier dont vous parlez n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet Votre Majesté. »

Devant le silence d'Arthur, Maître Gauledoin ajouta :

« Tous les objets de nos recherches seront vôtres bien sûr et je tiens à vous signaler que l'alchimie est une bonne alternative à la magie. »

Arthur était maintenant intéressé.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus à ce sujet ?

-Nous ne sommes pas tous égaux face à la magie. Ce n'est pas le cas de l'alchimie. Ainsi des Chevaliers peuvent très bien transporter nos productions et les utiliser sans avoir besoin de l'assistance d'un sorcier.

-Intéressant.

-Merci Sire. »

Arthur fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce que vous comptez faire. Revenez me voir cet après-midi Maître Gauledoin.

-Je vous remercier Votre Majesté. »

L'alchimiste rejoignit ses compagnons. Une femme prit bientôt sa place. Merlin se pencha vers Arthur pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

« Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

-Je vais m'en charger Merlin ».

Le rendez-vous qui eut lieu dans l'après-midi remplit peu ou prou toutes les espérances de Maître Gauledoin. A l'issue de cette entrevue avec le Roi, le groupe d'alchimistes eut à sa disposition plusieurs pièces du château dont les portes furent bientôt barrées de la mention « Guilde des Alchimistes ». Arthur leur donna également de l'argent pour conduire leurs expériences. Il assura aussi Maître Gauledoin qu'il s'intéressait de très près à la Guilde et qu'il s'en occuperait donc personnellement.

Quelques jours après cette entrevue, il y eu une explosion alors que le Roi et l'Enchanteur se trouvait dans le bureau du premier pour discuter du discours qu'allait devoir prononcer Arthur lors de sa prochaine entrevue avec les Druides.

« Merlin !

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Merlin…

-Comment pourrais-je être l'auteur de cette explosion alors que je ne t'ai pas quitté depuis des heures ?

-Je suis sûr que tu as encore laissé quelque chose mijoter dans ta satanée tour. »

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avait-il, en effet, laissez quelque chose sur le feu dans sa Tour ?

Mais un coup à la porte et Georges disant que Maître Gauledoin désirait voir Arthur mit fin à ses suppositions.

Tout était de la faute de la Guilde des Alchimistes. Heureusement, les dégâts étaient moins importants qu'on aurait pu le croire vu la force de l'explosion.

Maître Gauledoin fit dont une nouvelle demande à Arthur. Il le remercia une nouvelle fois d'avoir mis à leur disposition plusieurs pièces du château mais ajouta qu'il faudrait peut-être mieux que le siège de la guilde se trouve à l'extérieur au cas où une nouvelle explosion se produirait. Arthur accepta. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger les habitants du château. Les expériences de Merlin étaient déjà bien suffisantes.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas que je m'en occupes Arthur ? demanda Merlin après que Maître Gauledoin eut quitté la pièce.

-Je m'en charge. Ce ne sont que quelques bâtiments après tout et je sais déjà lequel pourrait faire l'affaire.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai été l'apprenti de Gaïus.

-Et ?

-Je m'y connais un peu en alchimie.

-Je ne peux pas me reposer entièrement sur toi Merlin. Occupe-toi de la magie et laisse Maître Gauledoin s'occuper de l'alchimie.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Bien sûr. »

Merlin laissa donc faire.

Sept jours plus tard, les locaux de la Guilde explosaient. Arthur demanda l'aide de Merlin mais il ne lui proposa pas de se charger de la Guilde. Il lui demanda juste d'utiliser la magie pour reconstruire leur bâtiment.

Le lendemain, la Guilde explosait de nouveau.

« Arthur…

-Un apprenti qui a mélangé les mauvais produits ensemble a dit Maître Gauledoin. Ça ne devrait pas se reproduire. »

Trois jours plus tard, nouvelle explosion. Merlin utilisa la magie pour reconstruire le bâtiment de la Guilde avant même qu'Arthur n'arrive sur les lieux. Il demanda tout de même à son Roi s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe de la Guilde à sa place.

« Je m'en charge Merlin. » répondit Arthur.

Le serviteur se dit qu'il aurait dû protester mais il garda le silence. Il n'avait qu'à attendre la prochaine explosion.

Elle eut lieu deux heures plus tard. Après les excuses de Maître Gauledoin, Arthur dit au vieil homme qu'il préférait lui donnait un autre bâtiment, un bâtiment perdu en rase campagne. Pour éviter qu'il n'y ait des blessés lors de la prochaine explosion, nouvelle explosion qui ne produirait certainement pas. Arthur faisait confiance à Maître Gauledoin sur ce point.

Merlin compta les jours jusqu'à la prochain explosion. Durant les jours suivants, à chaque fois qu'il entendait Arthur crier son nom, il se disait que la Guilde avait de nouveau explosé. Il se trompait.

Il se trompa pendant onze jours.

Arthur ne l'appela même. Il se contenta de faire irruption dans sa Tour.

« A partir de maintenant, tu t'occupes de cette satanée Guilde. C'est un ordre.

-Comment ?

-Peu importe. Donne-leur de l'argent. Reconstruit leur bâtiment. Chasse-les jusque chez les Pictes. Je m'en moque. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler ! » cria Arthur en claquant la porte de la Tour de l'Enchanteur.

Merlin commença à sourire. Arthur refit soudain irruption dans la Tour sans prévenir.

« Et je t'interdis de rire ! »

…

* * *

J'ai beaucoup hésité à écrire sur Merlin avec ce thème. C'était tellement facile. Et puis j'ai regardé mon étagère et j'ai vu les Annales du Disque Monde. Je dis donc un grand merci à monsieur Pratchett pour l'idée ! (Et je lui rend maintenant Maître Gauledoin bien sûr !)


End file.
